Shadow Guardians
|image name=Silent Guardians Symbol.svg |unnamed team=No |affiliations=Allied Shinobi Forces |leaders=Juro Uchiha |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Novel, Game, Movie }} The Silent Guardians are a group of secret top-tier shinobi who fight the justice from within the shadows, akin to the Anbu Black Ops, but with far more broader skills and duty. Their existence is solely to protect the innocent people in the villages whom they are affiliated with from any threats that may plague them, ranging from the corrupt businessmen, drug lords and even global-scale threats such as world hegemony from powerful beings. However, despite such a feat, they always remain within the shadows and never reveal their true selves to exist. Thus only the Kage and a select few of the villages know of their existence. They stop wars from occuring through political manouvres from the shadows, and to a lucky few, they are a pure legend, a myth which had been impossible to grasp and show to the public. Despite being only allied with five countries, other nations allied with these countries are allowed to have their shinobi recruited through a request, or the desire of the team's secret creator, whom him/herself seems to be an unknown figure only spoken to by the leader of the group and all the members, and not even they have seen his true face. History After the Fourth Shinobi World War, an unknown man, whom had witnessed the treacherous bloodshed from the titanic war, had decided to bring the five nations together through the most skilled shinobi within their respective villages, who will embark in the deadly missions without the need for the innocent to fear or be harmed, cleaning up the evil of the world from within the shadows, whilst innocent people prospered in the light, free from hatred, unnecessary deaths, casualties and fear. Thus, the man would observe the shinobi from within the shadows, researching about their true prowess, and then choose the best of the best. After the choices were made, the unknown man orchestrated a meeting between the village Kage as well as the Daimyo, negotiating the idea as well as proposing to take chosen students under his wing, training them to be the best of the best. Coming to a decision, the team was agreed upon, but with certain conditions. The Kage were to be able to check up on the activities of the team, and the teams would not be paid for their missions, only given monthly funds from the nations. Additionally, the shinobi must never make themselves visible in public, and thus a story of their disappearance had to be fabricated, known to the Kage and a single family member. Every decade, new shinobi were chosen, and they would only be agreed upon from a unanimous vote from all the Kage. Additionally, other nations part of the must be allowed to send their elite shinobi to join. Reluctant, the hidden man agreed on the conditions, and thus the silent Guardians were born. Goals Rules Members Wardrobe The guardians are able to wear anything in their liking. However, all must wear a bandana with an empty metal plate, but a color that symbolizes their village of origin. During meetings with the Kage or other important figures, the shinobi wear a white cloak with a black ribbon around the waist above their usual attire. The first generation, however, did wear uniform. A dark shade of navy blue pants and jacket of the same color, latter of which had golden trimmings in the lines around it as well as at the end of it's sleeves. Underneath their graceful jacket was a black open-chest leather vest, latter of which bore the same color. Finishing off their attire was a white shirt underneath the vest, as well as black open-toed sandals bearing resemblance to those worn by the legendary first Hokage. This uniform was later abandoned as the time went, however, some members still wear this in honor of their predecessors.